guncraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Beginner's Guide to Guncraft
The guide is designed so you can go from no knowledge about Guncraft to jumping into a game as easy as possible. Guncraft is a first person shooter in development by Exato Game Studios. The game features fast paced gameplay in an environment consisting of voxels. Guncraft is currently in Steam v2.02. Downloading and Installing Guncraft is currently available for purchase on Steam for $15. Once purchased, the game will automatically download the necessary files to run the game. When the download is finished, the game is able to be booted up through Steam immediately. A problem often encountered after this is the failure to meet the minimum requirement of DirectX 10. If you recieve this error, your graphics card is most likely to only support DX9. However, if you believe you have a DX 10 card, check here. After successfully opening Guncraft, you are able to create your online account, which will be permanently linked to your Steam account. Hopefully at this point, you have a working copy of Guncraft on your machine. If you have any problems, the Guncraft Forums are extremely helpful. Creating Classes Once logged in through the game, you will come to the mainpage. Find Edit Classes and click it. Here you are presented with a few options. You can manage your classes from here. Classes are the 'characters' you can use in-game. You are able to choose their perks, weapons and different sorts of abilities. Choose carefully, as you won't be able to change these while in a match but more importantly they can win or lose your game. Choose to suit your playstyle. Also, you can make as many classes as you want, making multiple classes for multiple situations is a good idea. If you are looking for a more detailed explanation, see the Gameplay Guide. Chat and Player list From the main menu, select Online Multiplayer and take a look around. On the bottom left you will two buttons, the one to the left is the wordbox and the one to the right is the refresh button. Clicking the wordbox will pull up a chatbox where you can see who is in the lobby and be able to talk to them. Refresh will just refresh the page and show a current view of who is online and what servers there are. Joining a server On the right side of the screen you will see a green tab. Click on the green tab or simply press the tab button to open the Menu. There is a a 'Join' button in the menu, however you can simply click on a server to join. To host a server, see Hosting a Server. To join a server, click it. The game will load if the map is in the cache but if it isn't the game will add it automatically and then load. After entering the match First things first, select a class. All of your created classes will be available at any time in the game by looking at the in-game menu by pressing ESC, although you have to respawn before you can become that class. You can communicate by pressing "T", or if you want to speak to your team press "Y". The gameplay moves quickly so the more you move the more you stay alive. After the game ends After a game ends, the scores are shown before entering the lobby. You can communicate with them using the lobby chatbox. Remember to ready up for the next match. If you want the map to skip, click on the bottom of the map picture. Enough of the players will have to agree in order for the map to skip. if you feel you need more information, check out the Gameplay Guide. A few pointers *Press T to chat and Y to teamchat. *Check out the controls guide in the Guncraft settings if you aren't sure. *Requesting a map in the official servers are pointless as they are automated though you can skip through voting. *EXPERIMENT with all the options!